La Piruleta de Murasakibara
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Himuro conoce muy bien todo lo que le encanta a Murasakibara tanto en lo referente a los dulces como en el ámbito sexual. ¿Qué pasará cuando se fusionen las dos cosas?


**¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué en FanFiction, pero siempre es agradable volver y más si es para participar en un reto de estas características. Itara, espero que en este nuevo reto tengas toda la suerte del mundo. ¡Y muchas gracias por invitarme!**

* * *

**La Piruleta de Murasakibara**

- ¡Ah! Murochin –gimió Murasakibara con voz infantil.

Himuro detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió. No importaba el tiempo que llevaba junto a su compañero de equipo de baloncesto. A pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, seguía disfrutando al escuchar su voz, más aniñada de lo que cabría esperar de un chico de sus dimensiones, completamente deseosa y llena de placer. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al pelimorado, quien volvía a lamer con gusto la enorme piruleta que le había dado el propio moreno hacía unos minutos. Había sido toda una suerte que entrara a aquella tienda erótica que siempre veía en su camino al instituto. Al principio sintió vergüenza por encontrarse en aquel lugar completamente solo. Sin embargo, al cabo de los minutos había comprobado que entrar allí había sido una decisión acertada.

- Atsushi, ¿está rico? –preguntó, haciendo alusión al gran caramelo que sostenía entre sus manos y boca.

El más grande liberó sus labios unos breves instantes para contestar.

- Todo lo que Murochin me da es delicioso –afirmó. Acto seguido volvió a devorar su dulce.

Himuro volvió a sonreír, dándose cuenta de que no podría estar mucho más tiempo en esas condiciones. Tener a Murasakibara desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama y con las piernas abiertas para él mientras le dilataba era una visión sorprendente a la par que hermosa. Pero verle devorar esa enorme piruleta de color rosa translucido con forma de pene era excesivo para su cuerpo y mente. El mero hecho de verle lamer sin descanso, dejando brillantes rastros de saliva por toda la longitud del caramelo simplemente le fascinaba y aumentaba sus ansias por poseerle.

Como acto reflejo, el moreno introdujo un tercer dígito en el ano del muchacho, quien gimió tenuemente por la intrusión. Durante los siguientes minutos, Himuro se dedicó a finalizar su tarea mientras Atsushi metía y sacaba la piruleta de su boca lenta y tentadoramente. Sin tan sólo fuese su cuerpo en lugar de un caramelo...

Intentando calmar sus ansias, el chico se inclinó nuevamente sobre la entrepierna de Murasakibara y atrapó su erección con los labios. Era demasiado grande como para que le cupiese entera en la boca, lo sabía. Pero ello no era excusa para dejar de disfrutar de su sabor. Lo lamió con dulzura por un tiempo, dejando la suave superficie resbaladiza. Con su mano libre alcanzó el bote de sirope de caramelo que había dejado en el suelo, lo volcó sobre el cuerpo de Murasakibara y lo apretó, haciendo que un grueso chorro cayese sobre la erección. El muchacho gimió al notar el frío contacto.

- Murochin –le llamó-. ¿Me das un poco?

El joven jugador de baloncesto sonrió más abiertamente, a sabiendas de que el mayor no podría contenerse. Vertió un poco de sirope en sus dedos y se los acercó a la cabeza. El pelimorado se elevó lo justo para llegar con la boca hasta la mano de su compañero y comenzó a lamerle. Incapaz de moverse, Himuro se limitó a observar cómo su novio le acariciaba suavemente con la lengua, recorriendo la longitud de sus dígitos una y otra vez de adelante hacia atrás para, acto seguido, introducir su carnoso y cálido apéndice entre estos, separándolos como si de otra parte de su cuerpo se tratase.

- Atsushi... –susurró.

El chico continuó limpiándole los restos de sirope al tiempo que Himuro, tratando de volver en sí, retomaba las penetraciones de sus dedos en su trasero. Notaba esa parte de la anatomía del pelimorado elástica, completamente moldeable y apta para aceptarle en todo su tamaño. Tal y como lo que quería.

- Atsushi, no vamos a tardar mucho en hacerlo.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, el grandullón le dio un último lametazo a sus dedos, completamente limpios, y se recostó nuevamente con su piruleta entre los labios. Himuro aprovechó para llevar su boca hasta la entrepierna de su chico, sacó la lengua y le recorrió la erección con lentitud, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del de ojos morados. En cuestión de minutos había limpiado esa parte de su cuerpo empleando únicamente su lengua y sus labios. Le encantaba la textura del pene de Murasakibara bañado en sabores tan dulces como él. Cuando convino que era suficiente, el moreno se separó de él y se incorporó.

- Date la vuelta –pidió con amabilidad.

Con gesto perezoso el más grande rodó sobre la cama. Agarró la larga almohada y la colocó bajo sus caderas, haciendo que estas se elevasen ligeramente, dejándole más expuesto a su compañero. Mientras, el otro aprovechó para ponerse un condón transparente y cubrirlo con una fina capa de lubricante. El simple contacto de su mano sobre el tronco le hizo estremecer de placer, anticipando lo que iba a sentir en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras volvía hacia el colchón, Himuro miró a su apetecible novio. Se mostraba completamente distraído y encantado con su piruleta, la cual lamía insistentemente. Se deleitó viendo cómo subía y bajaba la cabeza sobre el falo ficticio, rodeándolo con su lengua, mientras la base de este (un palo de color blanco) descansaba sobre el colchón. El moreno se mordió el labio inferior. Se subió de rodillas en el colchón y se tumbó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Murasakibara.

- ¿Estás preparado? –besó la espalda del chico, subiendo calculadoramente hasta dejar sus caderas a la altura del trasero del otro.

- Siempre lo estoy para Murochin.

Ayudado por su mano, Himuro llevó su pene hasta la dilatada entrada de su novio y empujó lentamente. Sintió la resistencia inicial del pelimorado, quien había dejado de degustar su dulce para observarle de reojo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Aguardó en silencio hasta que notó a Himuro completamente dentro de él. Se sentía tan bien...

- Voy a moverme, Atsushi –avisó el chico.

El otro asintió antes de devolver su atención al dulce. Acto seguido, Himuro se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de su amigo para empujar con fuerza hacia delante, perdiéndose en su interior con un profundo gemido de placer. Follar a ese grandullón eran tan agradable que sentía que se podría correr en cualquier momento de puro gusto.

Pasado un tiempo en el que los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono, Himuro observó a Murasakibara. Este había recostado la cabeza sobre el colchón, de lado, y se había acercado el pene de caramelo a los labios en posición paralela a su rostro. La punta de su lengua seguía lamiendo el tronco, aunque su ritmo era menos entregado que antes. Jadeaba constantemente mientras que con una de sus manos, perdida bajo su cuerpo, se masturbaba sin descanso. Joder, era tan sumamente adorable y violable...

- Atsushi, yo... no aguantaré... –comenzó Himuro, notando cómo el orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearle- ¡Atsushi!

MxM

Murasakibara abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando. Ese sueño había sido tan vívido que había creído que era real. Aún percibía el peso de Himuro sobre su espalda, apresándole contra el colchón mientras le sometía. Y las penetraciones...

El chico giró el rostro, encontrándose a un dormido Tatsuya a su lado. Con movimientos lentos y perezosos se acercó hasta él.

- Murochin –le llamó en voz baja, punzándole con un dedo en el brazo desnudo-. Murochin.

- ¿Mmmm?

- Murochin, yo... he soñado una cosa –dijo con voz aún adormilada.

- ¿El qué? –respondió con pesadez.

- Tú y yo estábamos juntos en mi cama, desnudos. Yo me estaba comiendo una piruleta muy grande. Y tú me estabas haciendo cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cosas de mayores. Estaba tumbado de espaldas contigo encima mientras te balanceabas adelante y atrás sobre mí –confesó sin vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ello? –respondió, repentinamente más despierto.

- Me he despertado... Y me he quedado a medias –dijo, ligeramente apenado.

Himuro le observó con interés. Lo que su compañero describía sólo podía significar una cosa... Y no pensaba decirle "no" si "eso" era lo que su chico necesitaba, aunque fuese a esas horas.

- ¿Quieres acabar lo que empezamos en tu sueño?

- Sí. Me he quedado con ganas de más –confesó.

El moreno se incorporó sobre el colchón, interesado.

- Está bien, Atsushi . Dime qué quieres que te haga y lo haré –accedió con una sonrisa.

- Murochin... –comenzó el más grande con voz infantil-. ¿Me podrías dar una piruleta del cajón de la mesilla, por favor?

El chico sintió como si le tiraran por encima un jarro de agua fría Debía de haber supuesto que su compañero sólo pensaba en el dulce de su sueño que había mencionado y al que apenas había dado importancia. Con un resoplido de derrota se giró, abrió el cajón, cogió una de las muchas piruletas que allí había y se la dio a su compañero.

- Aquí tienes.

- Muchas gracias, Murochin.

Como un niño pequeño, Murasakibara abrió el envoltorio de su dulce y se lo llevo a la boca con premura. Himuro le observó, sorprendido de que tuviese estómago para tomarse un dulce a las tres de la madrugada. Se encogió de hombros. Era Murasakibara, no había que darle más vueltas. Con un bostezo de cansancio, el moreno volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, acomodándose para volver a dormir. Notó cómo unos largos cabellos le cosquilleaban el pecho. Sin avisar, el pelimorado había apoyado su cabeza sobre él, con la piruleta apresada entre sus labios. Himuro sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Murasakibara mientras este le devolvía el abrazo alrededor de la cintura.

- Buenas noches, Murochin –le deseó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con el dulce aún en su boca.

- Buenas noches, Atsushi –y también se durmió.

* * *

**Si es que este Murasakibara es de lo que no hay... ¡Jajajaja! Y Himuro tiene más paciencia que un santo, la verdad. Pero bueno, esa es una de las cosas que tiene el amor, ¿no creéis?**

**¡Saludos! ;)**


End file.
